Fighting
by Ravn MTM
Summary: Yamato fights because he's bored, Tai fights to entertain others... better than it sounds I still placed this under sorato.. but its only briefly mentiond


A/n…

A/n…..I know.. I know… I was supposed to update **Razor**_** and**_** Ice**…. But this oneshot came to me while I was fighting with some on my bus. No real pairing but I suppose Yam 'to and Sora are dating.

Disclamer; I don't own it…… Don't rub it in….

Ishida Yamato was at it again. Calmly fighting with the brunette across from him-Yagami Taichi- what about? Well, today it was about…well Yamato actually didn't' know what he was fighting about but hey, it was entertainment, although, the teacher- Mr. Nataka- seemed pretty annoyed that the boy's were fighting. Yamato smirked –amused that the brunette was getting so into a fight again.

"You are wrong Ishida! The Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor! NOT Hawaii!" The tan boy yelled. 'Oh yeah' Yamato thought, laughing inwardly, as the brunette jumped to his feet, trying to emphasize his point, no matter how wrong the statement was. The blond chuckled out loud- finally not being able to contain the laughter anymore.

"You twit" The musician stated, rolling his eyes and speaking between his laughing "Pearl Harbor is ON the Hawaiian Islands." The blond said, he had been fighting for about a half an hour, and he supposed they really should be getting back to science class, the brunette blinked, once, twice, three times... then the angry red slowly drained from his face, being replaced by a light pink blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Mr. Yagami, Mr. Ishida, if you are finished I would like to get back to meiosis" Nataka said, looking between the two boys, Yamato rolled his eyes and went back to looking out the window, Tai sat down. "That's better I don't know why you fight." The teacher mumbled turning back to the white board continuing with his notes. Yamato sighed and continued to stare out the window, noting new to look at. It was always the same, if he wasn't fighting with Taichi he was staring out the window. His life was really getting tedious. He looked around for another victim to fight with sadly everyone was to involved in their notes. He sighed and continued to stare out the window...His life was so repetitive.

Finally after what seemed like forever Yamato's class ended and he headed out into the hall to find his friends. Sora came running up from her English class and hugged him from behind. "How was science?" She asked giggling when he spun her around his side to face him.

"Science was great I got to fight with Taichi again today-

"And he wouldn't stop! He fought with me for a half an hour. Making me look dumb he couldn't just say 'Hey you are saying the same thing Tai like NORMAL people he had to fight with me…" Said the voice from earlier, both the blond and red head turned to see Taichi standing behind them.

"Sorry Taichi Its just soo fun to fight. You never give up even when you are wrong. I know I really shouldn't just keep fighting with you but its so entertaining." Yamato said, laughing at his friend's expression. "Oh come off it! Don't be like that Chi, you know I fight with everyone about everything…

Tai nodded his head in agreement. His blond friend did indeed love to fight with everyone about everything. He asked Yama why one day, the blond simply smiled and answered "I love how people automatically react when you fight with them. You could be fighting about something as simple as how to spell "five" and they would still fight to the death if they thought you were wrong." So pretty much the blond found it funny that people go so defensive, he was so weird.

Hearing the blond speak again he looked up to see Yamato fighting with some girl, who seemed to be really annoyed at the blond. He subdued his thoughts to hear his friends' argument.

"I'm sorry Yumi but your shirt is blue- violet, not violet -blue that means that you are way too desperate, and your mood ring is green. That obviously means you should leave poor Izzy alone he's dating Mimi." The girl continued to fight with the blond, who's smirk continued to grow. Eventually the girl began to cry and ran off. Yamato just laughed to himself. One of Yumi's friends started to bitch Yamato out about how he should be kind and how much of an asshole she thought he was. He looked at her and laughed.

"I am an asshole, what's your point?" receiving no answer he waved his hand and said; "Now that that's cleared up, Sor and I are going to leave." And with that the blond turned leaving a shocked cheerleader standing behind him confused. She looked at Tai.

"He enjoys your anger, If you wouldn't fight with him he'd quit pestering you" Tai said, mentally laughing at the Irony of him giving advice, he walked out after my friends, all three of them laughing. On the way home, it did start to bother Tai how manipulating Yamato could be. Was what he did really just a harmless joke?

"Are you all right?" Tai spun at the voice looking around confused as to who was talking, oddly on the ground sat the blond his thoughts had been on previously, young boy was on the ground crying next to him.

"I w-want my mo-mother" The child wailed, Tai hesitated, Yamato hated it when people cried, what if the blond just left the kid. What happened next surprised the brunette; the blond scooped the younger boy up in his arms

"Tell you what, you tell me where you live, and I'll get you to your mother" Yamato said sweetly, the younger boy sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve pointing back towards the school.

"Up two blocks that way." The kid said, Tai watched as Yamato brought the boy home. Tai waited for the blond, once he caught sight of the blue eyed boy he hurried over to talk to him.

The Blond saw the confused look on Tai's face, "I fight because people keep fighting back, and never learn their lesson, I help people to show that even if you disagree with someone and you fight. It doesn't mean you shouldn't help them." The blond chuckled at the brunette's confused face. "That was Yumi's little brother I helped, I also apologized to Yumi and told her that I had been kidding and thought she knew that."

"I'll never understand you. But you have to be one of the meanest nicest persons I've ever met." Tai said shaking his head.

Yamato laughed. "Tai you dork that's an oxymoron" He said, shaking his head. The brunettes look confused him however.

"So are you my blond friend. That's the one word anyone would ever need to describe you," The blond stuck out his tongue in a childish manner.

"Well at least I don't get called a dead bush!" The two boys walked away fighting all the way home. Ishida Yamato had been at it again, Tai realized later, that tricky blond had goaded him into a fight with the hair comment.

He sighed- Ishida Yamato the living breathing Oxymoron. And Yagami Taichi the headstrong fool…..

Together they save the science class from complete boredom. Because as far as Tai's concern Yamato cannot trick him into fighting Tai fights with him on purpose….

A/N So that turned out kind of like a Yamato and Taichi friendship fic… oh well I hope you liked it. And I know Yamato was very out of character. The fic just wouldn't leave my head…


End file.
